


Mimpi

by Neoratu



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Horror, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoratu/pseuds/Neoratu
Summary: Rina terpekik kecil. Napasnya memburu, dan butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk sadar bahwa ia sudah bangun dari tidur. Perlahan, ia mengusap keringat dingin yang membasahi dahi.Mimpi buruk itu lagi. Mimpi di mana ia menemukan dirinya terkurung di dalam kamar, ditemani oleh makhluk yang selalu menggelayuti tubuhnya—





	Mimpi

**Author's Note:**

> Lagi-lagi tantangan menulis dalam 15 menit. Tapi, kali ini agak terburu-buru, soalnya nulisnya via HP. xD

**Mimpi**

Rina terpekik kecil. Napasnya memburu, dan butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk sadar bahwa ia sudah bangun dari tidur. Perlahan, ia mengusap keringat dingin yang membasahi dahi.

Mimpi buruk itu lagi. Mimpi di mana ia menemukan dirinya terkurung di dalam kamar, ditemani oleh makhluk yang selalu menggelayuti tubuhnya—

Rina menggeleng cepat. Ia tak mau mengingat-ingat bagaimana wajah makhluk itu—

_Sreeek. Sreeek._

Rina terkesiap. Suara itu … suara langkah kaki makhluk itu.

Dengan cepat Rina mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Kamarnya gelap. Tak ada siapa pun di sana.

_Sreeek. Sreeek._

Rina menutup telinga. Ia seharusnya sudah bangun dari mimpinya, mengapa—

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang mencengkeram bahunya. Rina berteriak, merasakan hawa dingin yang dahsyat menjalar dari bahunya ke seluruh tubuh. Makhluk itu menyeringai di sebelahnya, memamerkan deretan gigi tajam dan kuning. Rambut gimbalnya menutupi wajah yang pucat sebagian. Kulitnya terkelupas di sana-sini, lapisan daging merah tampak jelas dan menjijikkan.

 _“Rina…,”_ bisik makhluk itu.

Rina mengambil bantal lalu memukulkannya ke wajah makhluk itu. Seketika teriakan laki-laki terdengar.

“Rin! Rina, kamu apa-apaan, sih?” Mas Rio mencengkeram bahu Rina lebih keras.

Rina berkedip dua kali, lalu menangis lega. Ternyata yang mencengkeramnya hanya Mas Rio, suaminya. Ia lalu memeluk Mas Rio sekuat tenaga.

“Mimpi buruk lagi?” Mas Rio berbisik seraya mengelus rambut Rina.

Rina mengangguk perlahan.

“Ya, sudah, sini tidurnya dipeluk,” kata Mas Rio. Rina tahu bahwa Mas Rio bercanda, tapi Rina tak peduli. Ia membutuhkan Mas Rio.

Rina pun beringsut ke dekapan Mas Rio, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Ia tak tahu mengapa sebelumnya ia sampai lupa bahwa Mas Rio ada di kamar ini ….

Jantung Rina bagai berhenti berdetak.

Bukankah … Mas Rio sedang tugas luar kota?

Perlahan, Rina melihat ke arah cermin, melewati pundak Mas Rio yang mendekapnya. Di sana, bayangan punggung Mas Rio tergantikan oleh punggung makhluk itu ….

**_Fin_**


End file.
